The present invention relates to a two dimensional drive system, and more precisely relates to a two drive system whose moving body is driven in a plane by fluid pressure.
Conventionally, there have been several drive systems which are driven by fluid pressure. Hydraulic cylinder units, air cylinder units, rodless cylinder units, etc. have been known as pressure driven drive systems. In the conventional drive systems, moving bodies, which are attached to cylinder rods or to driven parts, are linearly driven by selectively supplying fluid, e.g. oil, air, to chambers in units.
However, the conventional drive systems have a disadvantage. Namely, their moving bodies are allowed linear movement only. They cannot be allowed two dimensional movement.